


Angel's Heart

by Always_Nicole01



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Nicole01/pseuds/Always_Nicole01
Summary: Adyra hasn't been getting the attention from Lucifer she needs, so Simeon steps in the help.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Angel's Heart

Lucifer and Adyra were in his private study well into the ungodly hours of the morning. Lucifer's lips were turned down into his trademark scowl, mumbling under his breath about the sheer amount of work Lord Diavolo had for him. Adyra looks on from across his large oak desk, concern colours her face.

"Lucifer?" Adyra's voice was timid and soft, hesitant to further upset the already frazzled first born.  
Lucifer doesn't even look up from his desk before addressing the rather bothersome human. "This better be good, Adyra. I have no time for conversation with you."   
"Oh". The word came out no louder than a whisper. The oldest had to strain to hear her. 

She rises from her place, gently running the tips of her index and middle finger up the length of his arm, barely detectable under his many layers. Adyra quietly leaves his study, careful not to wake the others up as she softly walks down the hallway to her room, her D.D.D in her hand. Her thumb hovers over a specific name. Simeon. Without a second thought, her thumb hits the call button. 

Simeon answers after several rings, sleep still has him in their clutches.   
"Adyra? My darling one, it's late. Why are you awake?" His soothing voice brings some calm to her rapidly beating heart.   
"Did I wake you, Simeon? I'm sorry." Her tone was soft and sorrowful.  
"Worry not, my darling one, I promised you I'd be here at whatever hour you need."  
Adyra smiles softly. "Can I come over to Purgatory Hall? I just…" she pauses, sighing heavily "I just don't want to be here right now."  
"But of course. Stay where you are, I will send Solomon to fetch you. Wait for him."

Adyra hangs up, returning her D.D.D to her pocket before she walks to the front door. On her way, she runs into Beel, up for a late night snack.   
"Where are you going, Adyra? You should be sleeping." Beel asks, genuinely concerned for the human.  
"I'm going to Purgatory Hall with Simeon. I just, I can't be around Lucifer right now."  
Beel wraps his arms around her, pulling her tight to his chest in a hug. "Let me take you. It's dangerous."  
"Thank you Beel but Solomon is on his way to get me."  
"Allow me to wait with you, in case Lucifer comes to find you."  
A soft smile pulls at Adyra's lips. "Thanks Beel."

Together they continue the trek to the front doors, Beel momentarily forgetting about his hunger. There he waits with her, on guard for any danger that could bring harm to her, be it his brother or otherwise. Solomon arrives not long after, passing along a treat to Beel for standing guard before he escorts her to Purgatory Hall and into the awaiting arms of an angel.

Simeon and Adyra walk to his room where a piping hot cup of tea awaits her. Gently placing it in her hand, Simeon guides her down until she's sitting on his bed. Pulling up a chair, he sits in front of her, tea in his hand.   
"Darling one, tell me why you don't want to be in the House of Lamentation." Simeon leans back in his chair, graceful as always.  
"I was helping, rather trying to help Lucifer with his paperwork. You know how he's always so busy. He hasn't been sleeping. I called his name in hopes to give him a moment of distraction but I fear I only upset him more." Adyra looks down into her mug of tea, not wanting to meet the angel's eye.

Simeon sighs, knowing she doesn't need advice, she just needs reassurance and love, neither of which she got from Lucifer when she needs it most. Simeon returns his tea to its home once again before he takes her half empty cup of tea and places it beside his. Her green eyes, rimmed with tears, look into his blue ones questioningly. He smiles before taking place beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder pulling her into his chest. Long slender fingers run through straight red hair, his calm steady heartbeat, a wave of relaxation and calm over her. The tea, plus Simeon's calming presence lulls her off into a peaceful dreamland. 

Simeon smiles, carefully removing her glasses and places them on the side table before he lays her down completely, tucking her in. Simeon dumps the tea before washing and replacing the teapot and cups and returns to his room. Picking up his D.D.D, he sends a message to Lucifer: "Adyra is with me." Was all it read before he replaced it on the table and joined Adyra, arms wrapped around her, her face buried in his chest. 

The next morning, Simeon leaves a note for Adyra when she rises and leaves for RAD, letting her rest. Lucifer stops Simeon in the hall.  
"A word, Simeon." Lucifer's voice was cold and borderline apathetic.   
Simeon replies with grace: "Of course, old friend."   
"Why was Adyra with you last night? You understand I do not like to share what is mine."  
The smile on Simeon's lips falters slightly before returning. "Lucifer, my old friend. Adyra is human yes? She's sensitive to the feelings of those around her, especially you. Last night she only wanted to provide a small distraction for you because she needed your attention. When you were unwilling to give her even a few moments of your time, she came to me."  
"Adyra needs to understand that Lord Diavolo comes first. Whatever he needs I do, no matter the time."  
"A few moments is all she asks for. Give it to her before she is no longer yours". Simeon turns his back on the demon after the last syllable leaves his lips. 

Lucifer stands in the hallway, momentarily awestruck by the angel's words. Did he mean when she returns to the human world? Or did he know something about their relationship that Lucifer himself didn't. Either way that's something to delve into on a later date, right now he has a meeting with Lord Diavolo.

All throughout the meeting and subsequent day, Lucifer kept checking his D.D.D for a message that would never arrive. Returning back to the House of Lamentation that evening, his first destination was her room. Confidentiality he strides down the hall, taking little notice to whatever antics his brothers were engaging in. Lifting his hand to knock on her door, Lucifer halts.

Adyra opens her door, walking straight into the hard chest of Lucifer. "Oh fuck~" her mumbles, looking up to meet his eyes.  
"Adyra. We need to talk." Lucifer says, gently pushing her back into her room, following her and shutting it with his foot. Adyra wrings her hands together not meeting his eye.

Lucifer stills her hands with one of his, the gloved index finger hooks under her chin, forcing her to meet his eye. "Adyra, where were you today?"  
"I stayed here. I wasn't feeling well."  
"Why didn't you text me?" Lucifer's demon form comes to the surface, his wings open wide behind him. Adyra steps backwards, trying to free herself from the demon that holds her. "You're busy. I didn't want to take up any of your time. I know Lord Diavolo holds your time." 

Tears start to form in her eyes again but she quickly blinks them away. The avatar of pride would never understand why she was upset. Lucifer let's go of her hands and slips a hand under her glasses, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Adira's eyes widen at the tender act of the demon in front of her. Lucifer's eyes soften ever so softly as they gaze into hers, his wings relaxing. For the first time in as many moons, the avatar of pride is vulnerable. Standing there before this human, Lucifer allows himself to be vulnerable. "I spoke with Lord Diavolo. No longer is he going to take up all my time. My time will be split between him and you. You have my word."

Adyra smiles, placing her hand on his chest gently, before speaking. "There's still an angel's heart beating in your chest."


End file.
